Conventionally, there is proposed a switching process (a network selection and a traffic steering) of switching, by a radio terminal, a standby target or a connection target between a mobile communication network and a wireless LAN when a coverage area of the mobile communication network represented by LTE (Long Term Evolution) and a coverage area of the wireless LAN overlap at least partially (see Non Patent Literature 1, for example).
Specifically, the switching process is executed on the basis of the radio terminal determining whether or not first information at a mobile communication network side satisfies a first condition, and the radio terminal determining whether or not second information at a wireless LAN side satisfies a second condition. The first information and the second information (hereinafter, a “determination parameter”) used by the radio terminal for determination of the switching process are notified from the base station arranged in the mobile communication network to the radio terminal.
It is noted that the base station notifies the radio terminal of a list of AP identifiers (hereinafter, “AP list”) indicating a wireless LAN access point that is a candidate standby target or connection target. The radio terminal selects, on the basis of the AP list notified from the base station, the wireless LAN access point of the standby target or the connection target.